A More or Less Detailed Mario World
by Crisu
Summary: Something I wrote eight to ten years ago, hoping to narrate the game in my own way. It has been long incomplete and discontinued, but I'll put it here for the sake of having at least one fic posted.


**Super Mario World**

_Story by: Harry Lam_

_Inspired by the late great Nintendo® game._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**_Story_**

_Having saved the Mushroom Kingdom and Princess Toadstool from Koopa and his kids twice, Mario, Luigi, and the princess needed to take a break from their adventures. Together they agreed that the best place to take a vacation was at a magical and peaceful island._

_They chose Dinosaur Land, a near donut-shaped island far from the Mushroom Kingdom. It was a beautiful place. They decided to stay here for a long time unless news came that they will have to return._

_One day, while Mario & Luigi rested on the beach for a relaxing nap, Princess Toadstool disappeared, apparently seized by evil forces. After hours of searching for their missing friend, they came upon an enormous egg in the forest._

_Suddenly, the egg hatched, and out popped a young dinosaur named Yoshi. He told Mario & Luigi a tale about his 7 cousins that were sealed in similar eggs and kidnapped by a group of monstrous turtles._

_"Monstrous turtles!?" exclaimed Luigi. "Koopa and his kids are back at it, but this time they're here in Dinosaur Land!"_

_"I see now we'll have to save the princess and Yoshi's cousins," Mario said, "but don't worry, Yoshi. We'll get all your cousins back."_

_Then Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi went off to save Princess Toadstool and Yoshi's cousins on their 3rd adventure in Dinosaur Land._

_"I guess your vacation is over for now," said Yoshi._

**_ "Yoshi's Island"_**

The next day, the brothers, Mario and Luigi, woke up at Yoshi's house, a beautiful and grassy field on the island named after him. Trees with wide tops spread thickly for the roof. Birds and flowers are almost everywhere.

But Yoshi was gone. Luigi found a note that said…

_                                                Dear Mario & Luigi, _

_                                                                Yoshi's not home now. Yoshi left_

_                                                to rescue my cousins from the evil King Koopa._

_                                                Please be careful. Yoshi'll be back soon._

_                                                                                                                Your Pal,_

_                                                                                                                         Yoshi_

"Don't worry Yoshi, said Mario, we'll be careful. Follow me Luigi, lets find that mountain Yoshi was talking about, where we could see the whole island. Uh… uh… oh yeah, Kappa Mountain. Let's see if we can see the princess from there."

So they went there. They got a bit lost trying to find it. They went through fields of big trees, bushes, Flowers, and grass. Birds and other animals roamed through the plains. It was a wonderful place here.

"Beautiful," commented Mario.

Along their way they found an egg. "This could be one of Yoshi's 7 missing cousins," Mario guessed. Yoshi's seven cousins were kidnapped by Bowser, he trapped them in shells. He gave one to each of his seven kids to have.

Luigi picked up the egg. It trembled and shook. "What's happening?!" he said.

The egg practically exploded forcing Luigi away a couple yards. "Waaaaaaahhhhhhh!!!" OOF!!

Mario looked at the shattered egg. He found a green, little dinosaur. He only knew the dino as Yoshi.

"Yoshi, what were you doing inside an egg, uh—again?" asked Mario.

"Same reason. Koopa trapped me in here," answered Yoshi. What's wrong, and where's Luigi?"

"Well you know the princess is gone, and that we're searching for her now, and Luigi is over there," Mario answered. "Do you know where Kappa Mountain is?"

"Yes. Yoshi can take you there. But what about Luigi?"

"Yowwwowwwoww!!! Spinys!!! It hurts!!! Owww!!" _Splash_

Spinys, red turtle-like creatures with a really spiky back. Apparently, Luigi fell on them. Now he's in a little foot-deep pool of water.

"Are you okay?" Yoshi asked.

                "W—W—Waaat—t—terrrr'sss c—c—c—ollllddd." Luigi's teeth are vibrating like Mario has never seen before.

Well that water was in the cold night. They took Luigi home to warm up.

                "Thanks, Mario. I feel a lot better now."

                Mario nods. "We ought to pack some stuff so we don't have to come back here all the time."

                They got blankets, sleeping bags, food, a tent, and other needed things. Then they hiked to Kappa Mountain.

                They climbed it and found a yellow, glass domed palace that looked like a P-Switch that Mario and Luigi have seen before. The switch turns blocks into coins and vice-versa.

                "This is the Yellow Switch Palace. In there is a switch that can make yellow blocks appear containing a power up mushroom," Yoshi told the brothers.

                "We might need those mushrooms in an emergency," said Luigi.

                "Lets go in," suggested Mario.

                The palace was pretty much empty inside. The wall design was blue and white diamonds. Inside the next room was a big button on the floor.

                "Whoa! Do you think we can push that button?" exclaimed Luigi.

                "Yoshi think he can do it," answered Yoshi. He took a big leap on the button and flattened it. "That button was easy to push."

                "All right Yoshi, lets go," said Mario.

                Outside, the palace just collapsed to the ground.

                Luigi could see tiny yellow dots appearing around the island. "Look, the blocks are appearing!"

                "Yoshi can see, and what a beautiful sight," said Yoshi. _(Duh!)_

Luigi shouted, "Hey Yoshi! How about giving Mario and me a little tour of this place."

                "This place is called Dinosaur Land," answered Yoshi. "There's Donut Plains, Vanilla Dome, Butter Bridge, Cheese Bridge, Soda Lake, Cookie Mountain, Forest of Illusion, Chocolate Island, and the Sunken Ship. I know that ring of rocks in the lake mean something, but I don't know what."

                "Oh! Yoshi almost forgot. There is also a Star World somewhere in the clouds."

                "A Star World??" asked Mario & Luigi very confused.

                "Yes. Only access there is to step on 1 of the 5 secret warp stars on Dinosaur Land. The 1st star is in Donut Plains, the 2nd in Vanilla Dome, the 3rd in the Forest of Illusion, the 4th star is somewhere in Soda Lake, and the 5th star is a mystery. I've heard that if you complete the 5th level of the Star World, a new star would appear. That star would take you to the mysterious Special World. If you pass through the 8 areas there. The special magic would have some weird effects. Things will be so strange. No one has ever been there before. Maybe you can do it! If there is such thing."

                "Mario," suggested Luigi, "let's go to Donut Plains to find the star there."

                "We'll do that. But first we need to find the princess and Yoshi's cousins," said Mario.

                "We still don't know our way around here Yoshi, so could you be our guide?" asked Mario.

                "Sure, I, Yoshi, would be glad to guide you around Dinosaur Land."

                At the other end of the island, a castle was blocking their way. "That castle is blocking our way to Donut Plains!" exclaimed Luigi. "Also there's no bridge."

                "Maybe there is a drawbridge, Luigi," Yoshi thought.

                "Lets go inside," said Mario.

                "I'll stay outside," said Yoshi.

                "But why Yoshi?"

                "I'm afraid to go inside."

                "Okay, Yoshi. You can wait here."

                Mario and Luigi went inside the castle. They no longer felt the freshness that was outside.

                They can smell something burning, and it was hot. They both knew it was lava. It lightened up the room along with a lot of candles.

                Traps were all around the castle. Luckily, Mario and Luigi made it through safely. Inside the last room, they saw a shadow at the end of the room.

                "It's so nice to see you again, Mario & Luigi," a voice said. "I've been expecting you."

                The room immediately brightened up.

                "You can see that we're on a moving platform. It rocks back & forth. Once it is steep enough, I can knock you down into the boiling lava!" the voice said again. Mario knew who it was.

                "It is so nice to see you again too, Iggy Koopa. But you're still not going to win. Not even here on Dinosaur Land," replied Mario.

                Luigi said, "Yeah, you can knock us down if you want, but we'll will knock you down first!"

                Mario and Luigi ran and took a leap on Iggy's head. They hit him. He started to slip to the edge. The more the brothers stomped on Iggy, the more he slipped to the edge. So Mario & Luigi kept stomping on Iggy's head until he was at the edge of the platform. But Mario and Luigi weren't fast enough. The platform tipped over in the other direction, making Mario and Luigi slip and tumble down to the other side where the lava was.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

                Back outside, Yoshi was looking around the castle. He found a magic feather!

                "Wow!" shouted Yoshi in excitement. "This will really help Mario in his battle."

                Yoshi went to the back entrance of the castle where he saw Mario and Luigi at the edge of the platform, ready to be dumped in the boiling lava.

                "Mario, catch!"

                Yoshi threw the feather to Mario. He caught the feather, not knowing what it would do.

                Magically, a golden cape appeared on Mario's back!

                Mario leaped into the air. He was actually flying. He paused for a moment, letting all this sink in. Mario shook it off until later. He knew that he could fly with this thing on now, and there was an unfinished job that his new power can help. Mario swooped down to get Luigi. He got him and placed him in the middle of the platform.

                Then the platform tipped back towards Iggy, but he kept his balance. He took a quick look around the platform. After a pause, he took another glance, then another. "Hey! Where's Mario?"

                Mario was up high at the top of the castle.

He started to dive towards the platform like a missile.

**_SMAAAAASH!!!!!_**

                Mario slammed on the opposite side of the platform where Iggy was standing making him get catapulted  through the roof of the castle and high into the air.

                "Now that was a tough fight," said Luigi relieved. "Hey Mario, look at that. It looks like an egg."

                Mario wondered, "Maybe it's one of Yoshi's cousins. Well see if he recognizes this egg." 

                Suddenly the castle started to shake.

                "The place is going to crumble!" screamed Luigi as stones began to fall from everywhere.

                "Luigi, lower the drawbridge before it crumbles along with this castle!" commanded Mario.

                "I can't Mario. The switch is stuck!"

                "Let me help you," said Mario. Mario then helped Luigi pull the switch.

                "It's no use, we can't do it!"

                "Don't lose hope yet Luigi, look up there! It's a yellow block!"

                "Mario, we need that mushroom. If we can't get it, we'll be crushed!" said Luigi feeling so frightened.

                "The block is too high for me to reach! I'll have to fly up there," said Mario.

                He started to fly. When he got high enough, he could reach the yellow block. Mario punched the block. The block crumbled. The mushroom that was inside had fallen. "Luigi, catch!"

                Luigi caught the mushroom, making him bigger & stronger.

                He then lowered the drawbridge with his super strength and they both went outside. Luigi had used all of his strength pulling the switch. He shrunk back to his normal size, and Mario's cape vanished. He didn't need it anymore yet anyway.

                "Mario, Luigi! I thought you were goners," Yoshi said relieved.

                The castle crumbled and Yoshi saw that Mario had one of his cousins in his pocket. "Thank you Mario."

                "No problem. Now that you have 1 of your 7 cousins, we can search for the other 6 in Donut Plains."

                Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and 1 of Yoshi's cousins went off to Donut Plains.

**_ "Donut Plains"_**

                Donut Plains was nearly like Yoshi's Island, except _(well you should know)_ there were more plains, and of course the area was shaped like a donut. _(No kidding. Wasn't this area called Donut Plains? Huh?)_

                The trio looked around the area and found 2 warp pipes, which should be connected in some way, 2  haunted houses, and another switch palace only this time it was green.

                They went to the switch palace and climbed to the 3rd floor, the top floor of the palace.

                "There's the switch. Flatten it Yoshi like you did to the first one," ordered Luigi.

                "All right," said Yoshi. He tried to flatten the switch but couldn't. "I need help for this one."

                All three of them jumped on the switch all at once. It still didn't move.

                "What are we going to do Mario?" Luigi asked.

                "I'm not really sure."

                Suddenly, a scream was heard. No one knew what it was. Then, a shadow appeared over the green glass roof of the palace.

                "That shadow is going to fall right on us!" Yoshi hollered.

                Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi jumped a couple yards away from the shadow, and they watched it fall in terror.

                Then...

**_SMAAAAASH!!!!!_**

                Something crashed through the glass and slammed into the switch. It flattened. Then the palace began to shake.

                "It's going to blow just like the other one!" Mario yelled.

                Everybody ran back towards the entrance as the palace crumbled to pieces. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were standing at a safe distance so they didn't get hurt. They looked around at the ruins of the palace. The shadow that Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi had seen was Iggy. Then they saw something.

                Green blocks appeared all around them. They learned that inside every block was a magic feather for cape power just like what Mario had during the fight with Iggy.

                The trio of Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi left to find the princess.

                "So anyway Yoshi, where's the star road?" asked Mario.

                "I guess it's hidden."

                They talked about more things when they approached a haunted house.

                "I—I—I—I'm scared of ghosts," Yoshi said in such a frightened voice.

                "That's okay Yoshi. You can wait here," reassured Luigi.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Lots of ghosts were in the haunted house. The brothers were much as frightened as Yoshi.

                In the next room, they saw another door. Above them is a platform with the exit door, but it is unreachable.

                They searched in the next room…

                "This room looks exactly like the room we were in," said Mario.

                "This place is giving me the creeps."

                "Don't worry Luigi, I'm here with you. Look up there, it's a question block!"

                "I wonder what's in it."

                "There's only one way to find out." Mario bashed the block making a vine appear.

                "It leads to the platform with the exit door. Let's climb!" Luigi exclaimed.

                They started to climb it, but the vine hadn't grown to the ceiling to hold on to so it wasn't stable yet.

The vine wobbled as Mario and Luigi climbed up too early. It bent all the way down to the floor.

                "Luigi," Mario said, "you get down first and then I'll go next."

                Luigi jumped off. There wasn't much weight on the vine now, so the vine swung back to the other side and sent Mario flying towards the wall.

_Crash! Boom!_

                "Mario? Mario?" Then Luigi screamed, "WAKE UP!!!"

                Mario jumped up high from the floor, shaking with those two words ringing in his ears.

                Luigi asked, "Are you all right?"

                Mario jumped at Luigi. "Do you think I'm all right when you screamed 'WAKE UP!!!' in my ears like you were in deep pain??!! Now come on! The vine's stable now.

                They both climbed up the now sturdy vine and went out he door.

                "Phew," said Luigi relieved. "I thought we'd never get out of there. Don't you feel good out here, Mario?"

                "Oh, shut up."

                Luigi backed off.

                He found Yoshi outside, and he told Luigi that he saw some trees disappearing in the forest while he waited  outside leading to a hidden area.

                Yoshi saw Mario looking tired. He asked Luigi, "Is Mario okay?"

                "He has a…" Luigi turns to Mario for a second, "a headache. He needs rest."

                "It's getting dark anyway. Let's make camp in the hidden area I found."

                They used the tent, sleeping bags, and the food they had packed before they left Yoshi's house. They set everything up, had a good dinner, and went to sleep.

                Meanwhile…

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

                "Help! Help! Is anyone out there?" a pretty but terrified voice screaming. "Where are Mario and Luigi, and why is it so dark all the time?"

                Another voice, this one rough, mean, and—well—happy answered his prisoner's questions, "Heh, nobody is out there. My kids have probably stopped those two wimps as soon as they started looking for you. If you didn't know, we are underground. It doesn't get bright down here… Princess."

                She stayed silent as he left. 'Mario and Luigi are coming, and then you're going to get it!' she thought.

                Princess Toadstool sat on an old cot in the back corner of her rocky cell in the castle of her captor, King Koopa. The fog outside her only window was gray, really thick, and spooky-looking. The darkness and silence there frightened her. A nasty stench and humid air made her feel really uncomfortable and wanting to get a cold shower. The dim lights and faint sounds of hammers and what sounds like gears wasn't pleasant.

                It was a dark place in the castle. A troop sentry rushes through the maze-like hallways into room that looks nearly the same as the halls he'd been running through and kneels down toward a shadowy figure like a dragon, his master. The throne room of King Koopa, a stony and large room with flags hanging from the walls lit by candles.

                "Your highness—um—we have received word that your son's, Iggy's, castle has been destroyed. We haven't found him in the ruins."

                Bowser, feeling angry and pretty upset at the time growled, "Those meddling brothers have gotten to him. Continue your search… at Iggy's castle, add a surprise at that haunted house that I'm sure they're going to visit, and boost your defenses in the rest of Donut Plains. We won't let them get out of that area won't we?"

_Gulp. _"Uh, no sir. No sir, we won't. We'll do as you say, and put something in that haunted house—sir." He stood up and immediately left, quickly.

                Now the king was evil of course, but he did feel some emotions that weren't supposed to be happening to an evil person. He wondered about Iggy, if he was really defeated or not. He did, considering how a bit stupid he was, at times. Still, Iggy was his son, and he needed to avenge him, even if he needed to find the brothers himself…

                He probably won't anyway. That surprise might get them already. He's sure his nemesis will go to the house. He is so adventurous.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

                The next morning back at the campsite, everyone was refreshed and ready to go. Mario's headache was gone.

                Since it is brighter now, Mario looked around where they made camp. He found something good.

                "Hey Luigi! Are you up yet?"

                "Huhh? O—Oh… Yeah…"

                "Look what I found. It's some kind of power station."

                "What?" He gave a big yawn. "Power station? W-What do you mean?" He yawned again. "Hold on. I'll be there."

                When Luigi got fully awake and refreshed himself in the lake nearby, he followed Mario to that 'power station' he mentioned.

                "Look." Mario pointed to a group of blocks where Yoshi was standing nearby. "Those blocks seem to be - be - rechargeable. They have fire flowers, magic feathers, and some other cool stuff in them! And they just "refill" after being emptied."

                "Wow! Let's get all we can hold!"

                Mario and Luigi stuffed up whatever they can. Each brother had 2 fire flowers, 3 magic feathers, and 1 golden starman in all their pockets and packs they got.

                Yoshi got some cool stuff too. He had 2 sets of special wings that could let him fly for a while, new boots that allowed him to make a small dust storm when he stomped the ground near Koopa's friends, and 20 golf ball-sized fire pellets. The pellets, when put into Yoshi's mouth, will transform into fire. So when he spits them out, big fireballs of almost the size of his head will shoot out of his mouth.

_                (Now all Mario fans should know what all this stuff really is. If this is your first encounter with 'Mario,' here's the explanation._

_                The fire flowers when used of their power, somehow changes the brother's colors of their clothes into a brighter red or green and the blue turns into white. They can now throw fireballs that just magically appear in their hands. It doesn't even burn them._

_                The starman, when used, gives the brothers invincibility. That means that the enemy, Koopa's creeps, can't harm them, but they can harm the enemy. A group of pretty and sparkling stars surround them during the 15 second power-up._

_                The magic feather and Yoshi's equipment have already been explained. Now back to our story...)_

                They took a break to enjoy the scenery and test their new items. Yoshi was flying high to see where they needed to go next.. Mario and Luigi took a refreshing swim after mastering their flying techniques with the cape and aim with fireballs.

                "Hey guys!" Yoshi called, "I found something."

                The brothers dried off and ran to Yoshi. "What is it?" Mario asked.

                "I was in the air flying, and I saw a star road."

                "You found a star road?" said Luigi. "Where?'

                "Well," Yoshi paused for a moment, "it's right behind another haunted house. I can't see a way to go around it. I guess we will have to go through it."

                "Let's go Mario," Luigi said. "Maybe there's something important inside."

                "Maybe there is, but this house must be more tricky. I mean that we almost didn't find our way out of the other one, but I guess we can still go inside."

                They went inside, leaving Yoshi behind as usual. The doors opened as they approached, as if they were expected by something inside.

                Mario was correct, the next haunted house was trickier than the last one. Inside, it was full of ghosts and puzzles.

                "How are we going to make it out of here, Mario?" said Luigi puzzled.

                "What I'm puzzled about is what this P-Switch is doing here?"

                P-Switches look like little versions of the switch palaces. They only go up to Mario's knee, but have spectacular effects. A row of coins can become blocks to step on to reach certain places, and blocks become coins to usually prevent enemies from chasing after or running away from Mario and Luigi. Other hidden things can also appear with the revealing power of a P-Switch (which lasts again about 15 seconds).

                "Well stomp on it, Mario, and let's see what happens."

                He stomped on the P-Switch. Then, a blue vine appeared. "Hmm, I wonder where it leads us?" Mario wondered.

                The brothers climbed up the vine. On the top was a platform with a door. Sure enough, Mario and Luigi went in.

                Luigi jumped on Mario. He caught him. "Uaahuuuuahhuaaahuahhuahhhhhhh!!!! I should've stayed outside with Yoshiiii!!!" came the really loud, horrified, terrified, ear-piercing, baby-like, cowardly, foolish, not right for and older brother, scared to—"ALL RIGHT!!! THAT IS ENOUGH, NARRATOR!!!!!"—death—cry—of—gulp—Luigi. (I'd better shut up for a while.)

                "It's a giant ghost!!!" screamed Mario. "I thought they were only as big as - as - our heads - uh - yeah. Ahhhh!"

                The Big Boo, as it is supposed to be called, was extremely large, about 10 times or 20 times bigger than a normal ghost which Mario was thinking about.

                "Mario, what are we going to do?!" screamed Luigi.

                "These blocks Luigi, pick up one." Mario and Luigi were standing on rows of blue blocks.

                Here we go. Ahem.

                Blue blocks can be picked up very easily and used as a weapon. They start to flash when touched. That's when it's effective. It disappears in fifteen seconds... Huh? 15 seconds? What is it with this world and 15 seconds? What is it?

                "With these blocks we can clobber that boo!" Mario said.

                Mario and Luigi picked up as many blocks as they can and threw them up right at the Big Boo. Soon afterwards, it had enough and flew away.

                "That house wasn't just trickier, it's scarier!" trembled Luigi.

                When the brothers went outside, the ground shook a little. Then, out of the ground popped up a star road!

                "Mario, we found the star road! Let's go in!"

                "Hold it Luigi, we need to find all of Yoshi's cousins first," said Mario.

                "Hey, I have a plan, I'll go to the Star World, then you will go with Yoshi to find his cousins. Is that all right Mario?"

                "I guess that's okay. Yeah, that'll work. You'll go to the Star World and find its mysteries. Then Yoshi and I will find the rest of his cousins," answered Mario. "This time I hope you won't be as scared."

                Luigi didn't reply. "Good luck on finding Yoshi's cousins," he said.

                "Good luck on finding the secret new world," replied Mario.

                After that talk, the brothers split apart. Mario and Yoshi will find Yoshi's cousins, while Luigi finds the new world. Luigi stepped on the star and he was thrown up in the air towards the clouds.

                They started to walk back toward the lake when Mario spotted something. "Hey look over there." It was a warp pipe, uncovered by the haunted house's magic. "Let's go in."

                At the other end of the pipe, Mario and Yoshi are in a cold place. There was snow and ice around them, but the snowy area wasn't very large. Mario rushed carefully to the edge of the ledge. (Did you hear that? "Edge of the ledge" Hah!!) He looked down.

                "Mario?" Yoshi called. There was no answer. "Mario!"

                The next areas were a challenge to Mario and Yoshi, but they got through them. After that, another castle was blocking the way, to Vanilla Dome.

                "I wonder who's inside the castle now," thought Yoshi.

                "Lets find out. Do you want to stay here again, Yoshi?" asked Mario.

                "Yes, Yoshi can stay here."

                Mario found that inside this castle was not only but the short and fat Morton Koopa.

                "You're mine Mario!" yelled Morton.

                "How are you so sure Morton," replied Mario. He used one of his feathers. He now has a cape.

                "That won't help you. Anyway, you see that there are two walls. One behind you, and one behind me. They will then slowly come closer and closer together. Then they will flatten you! I can escape before they do, so only you will get smashed. So be ready to get smashed!" challenged Morton.

                "I won't get smashed, you will!" Mario tried to stomp on Morton's head but he was too fast. Morton was right above Mario on the ceiling!

                "You're mine Mario!" Morton dropped right on Mario.

         Mario lost his cape power. But he wasn't sad, he was mad! He got so mad, he stomped on Morton right down to the ground! Mario kept stomping until they were 5 feet underground. Then Mario jumped as high as he could and landed on Morton's head as hard as he could. He did this 3 times and he was spinning out of control. He then disappeared and left behind a key and Yoshi's 2nd cousin. What a temper. One too scared, one too—

                "WHAT DID YOU SAY???"

                Uh nothing. _gulp_

                "That will tell you not to mess with me or you'll face my anger!!" Mario screamed to thin air, the message meant for Bowser. "Same thing with the narrator," Mario screamed to—to… _silence_ "Sigh… 2 down, 5 to go! We're getting there"

                Outside the castle, Mario jumped on the castle with a mighty leap and it crumbled to the ground. Yoshi unlocked the door to Vanilla Dome with the key Mario got. He also has his second cousin still in an egg. An island appeared south of Soda Lake and a star road also appeared on it. "Well, it's time to go to Vanilla Dome," said Mario.

**_ "Luigi in Star World"_**

                When Luigi warped to the Star World, he found lots of things. The island in the stars was shaped like a star and was white all over. It was also a bit chilly.

                "This place is neat," said Luigi.

                In the special Star World, there were a few star roads, 1 hidden star road leading to the Special World, and 5 areas. The only place I can go now is the first area ahead of me.

                In the first area, Luigi was standing on top of a room with a mushroom. Luigi powered up so now he was big again. Below Luigi were tons of blocks! What else could Luigi do, break them. Luigi spin jumped all over the room breaking the blocks.

                23 stories down, Luigi was really dizzy, he collapsed down to the ground. When he woke up, he saw a keyhole. "Hey, a keyhole! But, where's the key?" thought Luigi.

                He dug though the pieces of shattered blocks he broke until 1 hour later, he found the key. "Aha, the magic key! It's time to put it back in the keyhole..."

                "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Oh great! At first I found the keyhole but there was no key. Then I find the key but there's no keyhole!!"

                Luigi looked everywhere for the keyhole. Soon, he found it. "I didn't realize how far down I've dug."

Yes, Luigi dug 23 feet below the ruins! "What am I going to do. I guess I'd better start climbing, but I lost my power digging for this key, and - I - got ta take a  - naaaaappp." He collapsed again.

**_ "Vanilla Dome"_**

                Vanilla Dome is almost nothing like the word 'Vanilla,' but it is a dome-shaped cave. Inside it was a dark blue. Somehow, it doesn't seem spooky. A few crystals in the cave give it a pretty, sparkling effect. A little lake lies over to the right of the entrance, and the left is a mini-mountain. A high exit warp pipe is far in the high right area, blocked by another castle.

                Mario and Yoshi know there was a hidden star road, and they also found a different warp pipe, another haunted house, and the Red Switch Palace. 

                The upper pipe was found to lead outside to the rooftop of Vanilla Dome, but you had to climb the slope to get there. "Lets go toward the lake," suggested Mario. "It looks too rough up there."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Back in the Star World, after Luigi's refreshing nap on his bed of crushed blocks, he had finally found the keyhole, and he had the key. Luigi placed the key in the keyhole, and he was transported out of the area. A path cleared the way to the second area and...

            "Another star road!" exclaimed Luigi. "Gee, how many are there in this place? Now I wonder how Mario is doing? I hope he's at the other end of the star road that I've just discovered. I don't want to visit another area like that one again."

                Luigi entered the star road, hoping to find Mario. Luckily for him, he appeared in Vanilla Dome.

                "Wow. What a place. Where am I? Where's Mario? How do I get out of here. I'm not going back to the Star World." He looked around. "Hey, a warp pipe."

                Luigi was on the mountain of Vanilla Dome, heading towards the roof. He started climbing up the gray, rocky hill towards the warp pipe. He got there, to the roof. Luigi's getting a serious workout from this adventure.

                On the roof of Vanilla Dome, Luigi saw a marvelous sight. (That doesn't sound right. [You know what I mean, right?] ) "This view is just like Kappa Mountain!"

                He went on after enjoying the view, to Butter Bridge. It was blocked by a fortress. "This shouldn't belong to one of Koopa's kids. It's too small."

                He went inside anyway. Luigi found at the end of the fortress was...

                A big enemy. (I couldn't resist.) Okay, okay, it's Reznor.

                Reznors are rhinoceros-like dinosaurs. They are gray, and they spit fire. There were 4 Reznors on four ledges. The ledges were connected to a wheel that spins around.

                "I have to knock them off to win," thought Luigi.

                Suddenly the bridge was starting to disappear. "Gulp! Ummmm... Maybe I'll have to knock the Reznors down... FAST! Wait, I have a starman. Hey Reznors! Eat star power!!"

                He held the super star in the air. It looked like it was absorbed into his hand. Wait, it was. Stars came and made a field of energy around Luigi. He jumped high and fought those—rhinosaurs.

                At the lake, Mario and Yoshi looked around for a way to get around, or across, it. Then, Mario got answer. "Yoshi?"

                "Yes, Mario?"

                "... Uh, let's see. How can I put this in good words? Uh... Yoshi,...can you swim?"

                Yoshi glared at Mario. "...No. . ."

                "Oh." Slam! "Oof!"

                As the saying goes, "This will hurt me more than it hurts you," and it sure did. Mario's head was harder than Yoshi thought; he found that out as his hand ached. More or less Yoshi never thought Mario could be this stupid; having such a hard time saying "Can you swim?" or was he just terrible at sarcasm. Oh well. They both needed a nap anyway.

                Earlier, the Red Switch Palace was flattened by Mario and red blocks appeared. They had nothing in them, but the blocks could be used as stepping stones - er - blocks.

The fortress blew up and he went on Butter Bridge. After Butter Bridge was Cookie mountain. There's a lower path to here, it's the Cheese Bridge. Lets go back to Vanilla Dome and get to Cheese Bridge. Okay. Back at Vanilla Dome, a castle was blocking the pipe that leads the way to Cheese Bridge. Wait here Yoshi. Maybe you can talk to your cousins. Inside the 3rd castle was...  Lemmy Koopa!!!

                We're in a room with pipes, phoneys, and me. My fireball will also fry you like bacon or a hot pot of tea.

                You'll fry us and that's what you said, but I'll beat you if I find and stomp on your head.

                So Mario found Lemmy's head and stomped on it 3 times and he fell in the lava below the pipes. He left behind a hammer and one of Yoshi's cousins still sealed in an egg. 3 down, 4 to go. Outside the castle, Luigi used the hammer and broke the castle. Yoshi now has 3 of his 7 cousins. Outside on Cheese Bridge was a vine that leads to Soda Lake. After that, the path was open to the star road. Back on Cheese Bridge, Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and 3 of his cousins went off to Cookie Mountain.

**_ "Cookie Mountain"_**

                On Cookie Mountain, There was only a level and a castle. In the castle was... Ludwig Koopa!!!

We're in a wide room with you & me, My fireball will burn you into dust. You'll burn us to dust that's what you said, that will never happen. But I can beat you, just by stomping on your head. So Mario stomped on Ludwig's head until he spun like crazy and disappeared. He left behind one of Yoshi's cousins. 4 down, 3 to go. Outside, The rocket blasted off into the sky. Now Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and 4 of his cousins went off to the puzzling Forest of Illusion.

**_ "Forest of Illusion"_**

                Once Mario & Luigi figured all the solutions, they manage to find... The Blue Switch Palace, a fortress, and a star road. Flattened the switch palace making blue blocks appear containing nothing, and defeated the Reznors in the fortress with a starman. Inside castle 5 was...  Roy Koopa!!!

                I'm in a room like Morton's room, but I go faster. Who cares Roy, I can still beat you. Mario, I have an idea to beat fast Roy. Go ahead Luigi. So Luigi did the spin attack with the cape and spun Roy to the floor. Then Luigi jumped on Roy 3 times while was dizzy on the floor and Roy spun and spun till he disappeared. He left behind one of Yoshi's cousins. 5 down, 2 to go. Outside, Mario stomped on the detonator and the castle didn't blow up. Mario checked it. Then, it blew up in Mario's face! He was OK. Then off they went to the delicious Chocolate Island.

**_ "Chocolate Island"_**

                In the Chocolate Island, there was... 2 pipes, and  a fortress. The pipes lead to the chocolate secret level and back to Chocolate Island at Castle 6, defeated the Reznors in the fortress using another starman, and at the castle was...  Wendy Koopa!!! 

                I'm in a room like Lemmy's, but my pipes are crooked. So my fireball would have a much easier time burning you. We'll duck and dodge your fireball, and we'll stomp on you and you'll melt in the lava. So Mario did what has to do, stomp on Wendy 3 times and she fell into the lava leaving behind one of Yoshi's cousins and a giant hammer. 6 down, 1 to go. Outside with the big hammer, Luigi hit the castle and it crumbled and broke to bits. So off they went to the Sunken Ghost Ship, the gateway to the Valley of Bowser.

**_ "Valley of Bowser"_**

                At the Sunken Ghost Ship, Mario grabbed the orb to activate the entrance to the Valley of Bowser. Yoshi, are you afraid to go in? No. I can go in. Inside the valley was... a star road, a fortress, 4 pipes, and the back and front door to Bowser's castle. 2 pipes were from Donut Plains, 2 were from Chocolate Island, the fortress with Reznors which was defeated, the back door blocked by the fortress, the front door blocked by castle 7 or walk past the star road to the front door. Once Mario & Luigi defeated the Reznors in the fortress with the help of the starman, the back door was open. They went to the final castle first. Inside was... Larry Koopa!!!

                I'm in a room like Iggy's but there's fireballs here. Ha ha ha. Oh yeah! Luigi pick out a starman from his pocket and used it. He didn't get hurt by the fireballs or anything. So Luigi stomped on Larry's head till he fell in the lava. We have 4 starmans left. Lets go get Koopa! Later Mario, we still need to defeat the Star and Special World. Fine, lets go.

**_"Star World Revisited"_**


End file.
